retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
The Bone Bladed Claymore
. An Inert Bone Bladed Claymore will appear in your inventory. Examine it to be offered the quest.| next = }} thumb|the Bone Bladed Claymore (quest starter) in Stormhold Prerequisites *You must have the A Key to the Past quest in order to start this quest. (no longer true as of 7/21/11, at least) *You must be level 40 or higher to grab the sword and start the quest at top of spiral steps. Steps #Kill Opalla, a level 42 ^^^ heroic gnoll shaman, inside Blackburrow. You can find Opalla directly south of the bridge, in the farthest room . He will spawn and attack you as soon as you enter the room. #Examine the sword. #Slay Redak, the Troll Warrior, a level 44 ^^^ heroic mob located in the chapel in Stormhold . Easiest way to get to the chapel is to go down the spiral staircase, go down the hall to the atrium and enter the door to the left of you, There will be a "pond" in front of you, take the path to the right and follow it down until you are in the room with the cavaliers. Go up the staircase and follow the hall that wraps around the room to a door that will be on your right. #Examine the sword again. #Re-forge the hilt and bone blade and make it one again. #*In order to re-forge the blade you must have an ebon cluster #*Go to Runnyeye and head down the path just past the bridge until you come across the first room with goblins past the archway, there will be another room with more goblins. Once you enter the room to the left there will be a small alcove and inside will be a forge and a anvil sitting in front of the forge. Inspect the anvil to reforge the blade. #Examine the sword again. To get your sword you will need to slay 1,000 Sentient beings. #*This means killing any intelligent monsters. Examples: skeletons, goblins, gnolls, lizardmen, zombies, and bandits. Golems and any type of undead monster are not. #*The Graveyard zone next to The Commonlands, The Mirror in Thundering Steppes, the Ruins of Caltorsis in Antonica, Blackburrow in Antonica or the Sprawl or the Ruins in Freeport are good places to do this if you don't mind the lack of XP. While still grey, the valley just before the tunnel into Crushbone in Greater Faydark is nearly ideal for swift passage of this step; the mobs come in encounters of three and four, and are close enough together to pull three or four encounters together for AE killing. Lizardmen such as found in Feerrott are also fine. Slaying in Zek, the Orcish Wastes, Lavastorm or The Sinking Sands will yield some good XP (if you're not high enough to solo these zones, by all means go with a group). #*''Note: You could choose to stay in Stormhold, for at least a part of this step, and simultaneously complete Berik's Revenge, which requires killing 100 undead.'' #*''Shortcut: Go to Antonica near (-1,154.62, -30.87, -1,027.39) and just kill Goblins there till You ding 1,000. #Examine the sword again. #Kill Gynok Moltar, the first wielder of the claymore. He is a level 47^^^ heroic mob, that spawns when you enter the room where you first grabed the Claymore on top of the spiral staircase in Stormhold. #Examine the sword again. #*If you have completed Berik's Revenge, you will have the option to strike the claymore with Berik, Sword of Thunder. Doing this will create the Electrified Bone Bladed Claymore. If you have not completed Berik's Revenge then your only option is to accept the Bone Bladed Claymore. NOTE: You can now obtain the Electrified Bone Bladed Claymore after you've finished the original quest. By right-clicking on the forge in Runnyeye with both the standard Bone Bladed Claymore and Berik, Sword of Thunder in your inventory (but not equipped), you can choose to "Break Berik over the forge." Berik and the BBC will be removed from your inventory and you will receive the Electrified Bone Bladed Claymore. If you choose to do this, you cannot change the EBBC back to the other two swords, so please be sure of your decision. Rewards *One of the following: **Bone Bladed Claymore **Electrified Bone Bladed Claymore *